


JAYLAD

by Blueisfine



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Jason Todd & Bat Family - Freeform, Jason Todd Deserves Better, Jason Todd Deserves Happiness, Jason Todd-centric, Resurrected Jason Todd, Smol Jason Todd, this is mostly just fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28689096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueisfine/pseuds/Blueisfine
Summary: Red Hood is shrunken.Everyone is panicking or more precisely the man behind the red helmet is panicking.Alfred really really needs to come home quickly.AndBruce does not know whether he is so done or so fond.
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Jason Todd, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Stephanie Brown & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Comments: 3
Kudos: 173





	1. ONE

**Author's Note:**

> So, I don't know much about the characters, so it might be a little bit OOC hehe
> 
> I write this story because Jason needs a lot of fluff in his life. Like seriously, DC is so dark and dry. I know that, they are just fictional characters, but do they need to be so stiff and hard like freaking rocks all the time especially Bruce.  
> SO, here is a sprinkle of rainbows and ounces of feelings for the Bat Family.
> 
> Don't forget to leave kudos and comments, to let me know what you think of the story!
> 
> Luv y'all!
> 
> Psst: English is not my first language, so I apologize for any kind of grammatical mistakes or typos!

Bruce is unmoving and staring hard at the small figure running towards his direction. If it’s possible, his already rigid body is tensing even more when that tiny figure gets nearer. His brows furrowed down when he sees a bigger form are following right behind, arms stretched out ready to scoop up the now screaming toddler, not scratch that, it is a screech not a scream.

Bruce, the stoic Bruce Wayne, honest to God has to fight a wince when he hears an ears-splitting and wall-shaking sound that penetrates his ears and the profanity that comes right after it. His jaws ache from how much he has to ground his teeth to fight the wince from showing on his face. 

“NOOOOOOOOO!! F*CK OFF!!” 

It is so high-pitched and also so unbecoming according to Alfred’s word.

“C’mon Jaybird. Don’t be like that. I was just trying to dress you up. You cannot go walking around butt-naked.”

“Stop chasing me dickface! Get your filthy hands away from MEEEEEE!!” 

The butt-naked baby runs as fast as his small feet would let him and then throws his body at Bruce’s left leg making him to lose a little bit of balance, only slightly, for a little bit because he is Batman. Batman does not stumble unless someone his size throws themselves at him, but if so he can dodge it easily. It takes more than just a tiny human being to take him down.

Now, the said toddler has attached himself onto Bruce like a baby koala would to a tree with how tight his grip on Bruce’s dress pants are and the way his feet hook around Bruce’s leg.

“Jay.” Dick exasperated voice rings. 

“Piss Off! Get your ugly face away from me!” Comes the muffled answer.

Bruce has to agree with Alfred about this one. It is so unbecoming to hear the high-pitched voice of a toddler to say a bunch of vulgar words. 

“B.” Dick looks at him with such hopelessness and in this kind of situation, Dick should not be the one to look like that. If anything, Bruce should be the one looking like that. Dick is supposed to be able to calm down the shrunken vigilante, to diffuse the screaming and the screeching.

He can hear the shuffling of several pair of feet approaching them and he can already feel the impending headache coming his way at the back of his head.

Bruce has to balled his fists so hard to stop himself from rubbing his face with one of his hands which are both crossed in front of his chest. Those hands have to stay that way otherwise he would rip his own hair from his head. 

“Jay,” He has to hold back a sigh because Bruce freaking Wayne does not sigh. Then, he looks down at dark mops of hair.

“Piss off!”

From his peripheral vision, he can see four other people have joined the scene. 

“Todd, you must stop this childish behavior immediately and let Grayson to put some clothes on you. Nobody wants to see such an atrocious sight more that necessary. Not that it was necessary in the first place! I am well aware that your manner is such a disgrace to human being, but this is outrageous, Todd!” 

The grips on his pants tightened and this time Bruce allows himself to let out a small sigh, barely noticeable to the others in the room. 

“Damian.” He warned. 

“I am merely trying to talk some sense into Todd, Father. Since he seems to lose it along with his body mass. Not that he has it in the first place.” His youngest kid scowls at the stark-naked baby attached to his leg. Arms are crossed over his chest.

Cassandra is stoic as ever. Stephani is torn between finding it amusing and insensitive. Tim looks like someone has punched him in the stomach. 

“Dami.” Dick gives the youngest a weak reprimanding which only gets a loud huff in respond. 

“Can you guys leave for a moment.” Bruce asks or more like command his children. 

Damian is already opening his mouth, without a doubt, to express his disagreement, but Tim is quick to drag the pre-teen out of the room. A squeak escapes Damian’s mouth at the sudden yank and Bruce already knows that his youngest son must be fighting tooth and nail with Tim right now. He does not worry because he believes that Cass is more than capable of handling it if the situation gets out of hand.

“You too, Dick.” He says to his oldest son.

Dick is ready to refuse judging from the frown on his face and the disapproval shining from his eyes which is not surprising and not wrong at all. 

“I can handle this.” Bruce said to assure Dick and maybe himself too. 

“Go away dickface!” The high-pitched voice quipped. 

“Just…” Dick moves his hand and points at the empty air between them, looking at Bruce and Bruce understands. ‘Don’t fuck it up’ 

He nods and then Dick leaves. 

“Jay.” He calls out, shaking his left leg a little. 

“What?” Jayson grumbles. 

“Let go.” 

“No.” 

Bruce has the sudden urge to face palm because he is so out of his depth right now. He wishes Alfred is here, so he won’t have to deal with this mess.

“You cannot be hugging my leg until Alfred come home, Jay. He won’t be home until Friday and it’s still three days from now.”

“Watch me, old man.” Jason growls, well, as much as his shrill voice would let him.

Still as stubborn as ever. 

“You are going to need to use the bathroom and you need to eat and so do I. Also, I need to go to work too.” He reasoned.

“I don’t give jack shit about your work.”

“Jaylad. You are being difficult right now.” He sighs. This time he blatantly sigh, not bothering to mask it or to hold it back.

“Learn it from the best.”

Bruce takes one big gulp of air before he bends down and tries to pry Jason away from his leg. His hands have just touch Jason under his armpits before a shriek echoed in the dining room. 

“Don’t touch me! Don’t touch me! Don’t touch me! EWW!!” Curly dark brown hair moving from side to side in a rapid speed and for a second Bruce feels a little bit concerned that the boy will sprain his neck from how fast he moves his head. His little body tries to avoid his touch but his grips on Bruce’s pants remain as tight.

“I am not going to do anything, Jay. We just want to put some clothes on you.” Bruce tries again. This time putting a little bit of force to pull the toddler away from his leg.

“NO!! FUCK YOU OLD MAN! GET YOUR GRUBBY HANDS OFF ME. RIGHT NOW!”

Bruce does wince this time, but he doesn’t care. Nobody is here to witness that and the only person who can is too busy screaming and kicking. For a small person, Jason seems to have the biggest pair of lungs and the volume of his scream will surely wake people up from a coma, or dead, really.

His short legs are kicking the air in a futile attempt to free himself from Bruce’s grip or maybe he is actually trying to kick Bruce in the face. 

Bruce holds Jason at an arm length. His grip tightening a little bit when the small human in front of him is wildly kicking and twisting too much on his hold.

“Jay, stop! I might drop you down if you keep doing that.” 

“Well, put me down then!” Jason cries, his body stops squirming and feet stop kicking. He looks at Bruce for a fleeting second before he starts his screaming spell once again.

“DON’T LOOK AT MY JUNK YOU PERVERT!” He kicks his little leg again, but not succeeding in making any kind of damage as he wishes, so he stops immediately. 

As a last resort to save his dignity, his tiny hands are trying their best to cover his front part, but in vain, thanks to Bruce’s hands under his armpits. 

“I am not looking at your pen-, well, pee p-“ Bruce struggles.

“Don’t. Don’t you fucking dare calling it that! I am not a fucking child!” Jason cuts him off in a vicious tone.

“Well,” Bruce starts.

“Shut up! Just shut your fucking mouth!” Jason yells. His face has change color a little bit and Bruce feels a little bit bad for him. Although, he horrifyingly finds, that the red color adorning his smooth baby cheeks is quite cute, but Bruce will never ever admit that to anyone. 

Bruce opts to sighs, “Will you let… Dick to put on some clothes on you?”

“I can put it on myself, dumbass!” Jason objects loudly. 

“Okay, then. I’ll just…” Bruce lower Jason back to the ground, “Wait here. I’ll pick some clothes up for you.” 

Jason just gives Bruce a spiteful look as if Bruce is the sole reason for this unfortunate event that befalls him. Then he takes a mad dash to one of the couches in the family room, climbing up with a little bit difficulty, his short legs kicking a little bit. After he successfully pulls himself up, he takes one of the pillows and uses it to cover his lap or more likely, his entire short legs.

“Why the fuck are you still in here?!” Jason bites angrily. 

Such a small and young face should not be looking that murderous, Bruce thinks to himself. He turns around and lefts the room. He does not want to upset the kid more that he already has. He does not even know why Jason is upset with him. Bruce has not done or said anything since Jason ‘turning’ incident other than remains silence and assessing the situation from afar. Jason is the one who runs to him, if he remembers correctly. Yet Bruce has to receive the burn of Red Hood’s anger and frustration.

But Bruce can’t find it in himself to be annoyed this time, like how he usually does whenever he has any encounter with Red Hood. That little kid is not Red Hood, the crime lord. He is Jason, his once dead son who comes back to life and resents Bruce whole existence with a burning passion that can last for a lifetime. 

This feels like it is the first time ever for Bruce to really see Jason, his ward, after his resurrection and apparently upon seeing toddler version of Jason, Bruce is being swarmed by feelings that he can’t identify and put some name on because Bruce Wayne is never good with that thing. 

Feeling, huh? It feels like a lifetime ago since the last time his chest tingles a little bit which then gives him a funny feeling and to say that he is uncomfortable is not surprising at all. 

He is not familiar with the notion of addressing one feeling. He is more accustomed to ignoring his emotions because it is really easy to ignore something you cannot see, to brush it off, and after sometime, to forget about it all together. 

So, just like many other times, he does not dwell on whatever it is invading his chest. He pushes them aside easily with a small shake of his head. He has a much more important thing to do right now, get some clothes for Jason.

“How was it?” The ever worrywart Dick Grayson does not waste a beat to ask him.

“He agrees to put some clothes on.” 

Nobody has to say anything for Bruce to know that they are surprised by his answer because their expressions have said enough, well maybe except for Cassandra. Even Damian’s eyes have shown a flicker of disbelief for a quick second before it is replaced by his usual glare.

“How did you do that? He slapped my face and kicked me in the stomach!” Dick claims in incredulity, betrayal is painted all over his face. 

“I picked him up.” 

The moment that answer slips out of his mouth the room falls into a heavy silence. Five pair of eyes are giving him the kind of look that makes him wants to growl and to defend himself, but he does not do neither of those. 

Instead,

“Where are the clothes?” He asks gruffly. 

Dick narrows his eyes for a little moment before he goes to retrieve a pair of clothes he intended to put on Jason earlier and hands them to Bruce. He does not even bother to mask his disappointment as if something very precious was being robbed from him. It makes Bruce bristle internally because why is he suddenly become the ‘bad guy’ in here?

But as always, Bruce says nothing as he accepts the clothes. They look like they are going to be a little bit big for Jason.

“They are big.”

“Don’t you think he’ll need diaper?”

Bruce and Tim talk at the same time. They both look at each other or more like Bruce and the other bats are looking at Tim as if he is losing his mind. 

A hitch of a breath and then a sound of laughter fills the room. Stephanie sounds like someone is choking her, trying so hard to conceal her laugh, but fails immensely. 

“Why would he need a diaper?” Stephanie asks a little breathlessly. 

“Well, he is so little! He cannot be older than three or maybe even two!” Tim cries, throwing his hands to the where Jason is currently waiting.

“He was small too, back then.” Bruce says. 

Silence, once again, takes over, but before it could get more awkward, Damian opens his mouth. 

“Todd would not be soiling himself, Drake. He should know better to not do such a revolting thing or else I will personally rip him to shreds!” 

“Damian, nobody is shredding anybody, okay?” Dick interjects, “and I think he won’t need that. It seems like he still has the same headspace as adult Jason is, so I think we don’t have to worry for any kind of accident. He is freaking out right now, so let’s not spook him any further.” 

Bruce grunts his agreement and leaves the room to walk back to where Jason is waiting for him. The now toddler-sized Red Hood is crossing his small arms over his chest and glowers at him and Bruce swears that he does not find that expression cute at all. No. Not at all. 

“What takes you so long?” Jason groused. 

“Here.” Bruce puts down the clothes on the empty space beside Jason. 

Jason just huffs before he picks up the t-shirt, puts it over his head and pulls it down. After he finishes with the shirt, he narrows his eyes at Bruce who is watching him blankly. 

“Do you need help?” Bruce asks. 

Jason lets out an annoyed sigh, his tiny fists hit the cushion on his laps, “I need to put my pants on! Are you seriously going to ogle me? You, sick pervert!” 

“Oh.” Realization dawns on Bruce, so he turns his body around, giving Jason the privacy that he needs.

“Stupid, old man.” He hears Jason mutters under his breath and Bruce has to bite his tongue to fight the urge to chide the boy for being so rude.

“I am done.” 

Bruce turns around and faces Jason who sits back down on the couch. He looks smaller now that he is enveloped in slightly baggy clothes. Bruce does not even know whose clothes are those and where the heck does Dick gets them.

“I’ve called Zatana. She will be here tomorrow morning.” Bruce informs Jason and of course the latter will be outraged by the news. 

“Are you fucking kidding me? Why can’t she come here now?” Jason demands as he stands up and even with the addition of the height of the couch he barely reaches Bruce’s chest. He is so tiny. Bruce wants to hug him and feed him with all kind of the delicious foods available even those unhealthy fast food that Alfred condemns so much, but Jason really loves.

“She is currently occupied. Do you want hamburger?” 

The question throws Jason off. 

“What?” He squawks absurdly, looking at Bruce with unmasks surprise. Green eyes open wide.

“She will be here tomorrow, Jason. So, for the meantime you are going to stay in here and let’s just…be civil?”

Jason does not answer, instead he eyes Bruce with such skepticism. It reminds Bruce of a place and a person a few years ago, and it makes his chest throbs.

“So, what do you think about hamburger?” Bruce breaks the silence.

“I am ordering.” 

“Okay, I’ll tell the others.” 

“Hey, I don’t want to see their ugly faces!” Jason screams as he watches Bruce about to leave.

“Jay, watch your language.” This time Bruce gives in to the urge to reprimand Jason and it only riles Jason up.

“I can say whatever I want to.” 

“Well, now, you are not. Alfred would be so disappointed.” 

Okay, that is a low blow, but who cares? 

“Hey!” Jason protests weakly. 

“I’ll call the others for dinner and you can order whatever you want to order.” Bruce finalizes.

“I need my fucking phone.” Jason says sulkily, plopping down on the couch once again and crossing his arms together. 

“Hey.” Bruce chastises. 

“What? I ain’t insulting anybody.” 

“Just wait here.” Bruce says resignedly before he walks out of the room to fetch the other bats. 

“Stupid fucking bats. Stupid fucking life.” Jason grumbles to himself.


	2. TWO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the Kudos and Bookmarks! <3  
> I am not really confident with my writing, but I am trying my best. So, I hope you guys like this chapter :)  
> I am obviously making a lot of stuff in here, but let's just pretend like there are making sense, kay? Haha
> 
> Please feel free to leave comments as well.  
> Let me know what you think about the story or if there are something that I should add or improve ;)
> 
> Have a nice reading y'all!

Jason is opening his mouth as wide as he can while his tiny hands are holding a giant burger with a little bit difficulty. He brings the burger closer to his mouth and takes a huge bite out of it. His jaws ache a little from how much strain biting and chewing a big chunk of a burger give to them.

“I still think that it would be a lot easier if you just let us to cut it into pieces, Little Wing.” Dick says miserably as he watches his brother cheeks puff obnoxiously and how he seems to struggle to chew the damn burger. His mouth is hardly closed. It is such a painful thing to watch with how tiny and vulnerable Jason is looking right now.

Jason stops chewing and narrows his eyes at Dick. He holds his glare for a few seconds before he changes his focus to the food in front of Dick and Dick gets the signal. He lowers his gaze and starts to eat his food with little appetite.

“Indeed, it is a very horrendous sight, Todd. Stop eating like an uncultured human. You are making my desire to eat recedes.” 

“Damian, just finish your dinner and then you can retreat to your room after. The rest of you should too. We all had a long night.” Bruce interjects preventing the predictable mayhem that will happen if an intervention is not done.

Damian shots a distasteful look at his Father and then Jason before he resumes eating his food. This time he solely focuses on finishing his foods and not looking anywhere else.

The rest of bats eat silently with a constipated look on their face, well, mostly just Bruce, Tim dan Dick, which are also the only remaining people present.

Cassandra and Stephanie decline the offer for dinner and leave after making sure that everything is okay with Jason. They are much more perceptive of Jason’s discomfort for being surrounded by a large number of people in such a vulnerable state.

“Look, if you don’t like the way I eat, you can just get your pompus ass outta here.” Jason snipes after he successfully swallows the dry lump of burger pass his throat.

A loud sloshing of water which is then followed by an equally loud slurping noise echoes across the dinning table. Jason puts down his drink loudly and is about to pick up his burger.

“Excuse me?! How dare you to say such a thing!” Damian shrieks, standing up and slamming his hands against the table, “If anyone should leave, it is you Todd. You should have gone back to your pathetic dwelling because evidently you are not invited in here. This is not your house, so you do not belong in here.”

“Damian, that is enough. If you have finished with your food, you can go to your room.” Bruce interrupts.

“No. I do not appreciate this, Father. Todd has been nothing but ungrateful and insufferable. If he does not know how to be grateful, then let him leave. We do not need him. He serves no use other than being a nuisance.” Damien says vehemently.

“So what? You want me to roll a _wed_ carpet for you and shower you in _woses_ for your _geronisity_ of making me stay in this _obxious_ manor that you really love, but I hate so much. _Twust_ me, I’d rather dump myself in the Pit rather than to be here.” Jason spits out as he rouses to stand up on his chair, his height almost matches with Damian.

Dick knows that this is not the right time to laugh. He knows. His brothers are being mean to each other and there is nothing funny about that. He should do something to stop it, but the way Jason slipping over his words during his rapid speech is making it difficult to take the situation seriously.

“Todd, why are you talking like that?!!!” Damian’s look changes from angry to horrified.

Tim, who reminds silence during the whole ordeal, lets out a strangled sound and nobody really knows what that sound means.

“I think, I’ll, I’ll just retire. I am full. See you guys tomorrow.” Tim rushes out and then leaves the table without waiting for any response. His chair is making a loud scraping sound against the floor as he stands up and walks away hurriedly.

“What the fuck is his problem?” Jason asks.

“You are.” Damian says snidely with arms crossed on his chest.

And just like that, the matter about Jason’s horrendous speech has been forgotten.

“Dami, just go to your room. You still have school tomorrow.” Dick coaxes the youngest.

“But,” the teen is ready to objects.

“Damian. Your room. Now.” Bruce growls at his son.

Damian scowls at his father before grudgingly leave the dinner room, stomping his feet loudly.

“You can just drop me off at one of my safe houses and bring Zatana there tomorrow.” Jason says after a moment, looking at his half-eaten burger forlornly.

“No, you’ll stay here until we get full exposure of what has happened to you. We don’t know for sure if there are any side effects and I don’t want to risk it. It will also a lot easier to monitor in case something happens.”

“Don’t listen to Damian, Jay. He is just, well, he can be really insensitive sometimes.”

“He is a stuck-up brat. That what he is.” Jason scoffs, plopping back down to the pile of cushions stack up on the chair he occupies.

Dick just sighs. Meanwhile, Bruce looks at Jason in full contemplation as if he is trying to figure something out.

“Finish your food, Jason. Then, we all can rest.” Bruce says and for the first time receiving no objection.

.

.

.

“Look, this is ridiculous, okay?” Jason claims outrageously.

“Jay,”

“No, shut up, it’s wei’d. I can sleep by myself. No, scratch that. I want to sleep by myself.”

“But Bruce said”

“F*ck what Bruce said. He said a lot of stupid things, okay?!”

Dick groans tiredly, “Jaybird, please. He does have a point. You could have a seizure and nobody would know unless someone stay with you, okay? Let’s just sleep. I am beat.”

“Well, go to your room then.”

“Nah, I am too tired to do that. I’ll just sleep in here. Beside the bed is way too big. There would be a lot of space. I promise I won’t smother you with my muscular body.”

“Oh, please. You can hardly call that muscular. You look like a shrimp.”

“Oh, please, if we are talking about shrimp that would be you little wing. You are a cute little shrimp, right now!” Dicks exclaims gleefully.

“Hey! It’s only because some _stuwpid_ ‘sycho did some kinky _cwazy_ shits, okay? F*ck! What the f*ck? Did _chu_ ‘ear that? Dick, did _chu_ 'ear that?!!” Jason clamps down mouth with his hands.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Shit, Jason, calm down.” Dick scrambles over the bed, his hands hovering over Jason, unsure whether or not his touch is welcomed by his panicked brother.

“I noticed that when you are talking too fast your speech gets a little… clumsy.” Dick says quietly as if it will stop Jason from freaking out.

“Is, is this like a side effect?” Jason ask worriedly. His eyes looking at Dick fearfully and Dick is overwhelmed by the urge to scoop Jason up into his arms and held him there until everything is alright again. But he squashes those feeling down, because he doesn’t want to spook Jason further more.

“I don’t know little wing,” He answers honestly, “I think not. I think it is because you are just little right now and toddlers usually still have a little problem with their speech, you know? Let’s just hope that everything is okay and we can find whoever did this to you.”

Jason doesn’t response. He just sits in front of Dick mutely and he looks so alarmed. His hands still covering his mouth as if someone would come and snatched his speaking ability completely.

“Hey,” Dick calls softly. He reaches out his hand and touches Jason’s small shoulder with his hand and breathes in relief when Jason doesn’t flinch.

“It’s okay. You don’t have to worry. Tomorrow everything will be back to normal and in no time you will kick asses again and of course, curses as much as you usually do without having to, you know,” He says weakly.

“Let’s just go to sleep, Jaybird.”

Dick pushed Jason down the bed and tucks him in. Then he moves to the other side of the bed to give a little of space between them and drags the comforter up to his chest.

“I think, I will never ever fall asleep if you are looking at me like a f*cking creep.”

Dick’s mouth twitches in amusement at how Jason enunciates each of that word to avoid any kind of slip.

“That’s what I am here for, Jay.” He says but still changes his position to lay on his back. No longer facing Jason.

“Good night, Jason.”

“I still think this is stupid.”

“Go to sleep, Jason.”

“Hmmph.”

The corner of Dick’s lips twitches again.

.

.

.

“So, you don’t know how this happened?”

“No.”

“And you also don’t know who could have possibly cause _this_?”

“No.”

“Bruce? Dick?”

The stiff shoulder and the hard line on Bruce’s face is enough answer.

“Nobody knows. I mean, we were fighting and when everything was over, we found Jason to be like this.” Dick gestures to Jason who is currently sitting on the medical bay at the cave.

“What about the camera footage?”

Bruce looks like he wants to punch something when he hears the question.

“Nothing.” He grunts out as if it is physically hurting him to say that single word.

“So, can you turn me back?” Jason asks moodily. He wakes up in the same form as last night. He does not have the most satisfying sleep and he has not got his dose of coffee for the day. On top of that, Zatana is not being helpful at all. She keeps on asking question that nobody has the answer for.

“I,” She stalls, “I am not sure.”

“What? What the hell does that mean?” Jason’s head shots up in alert. So does Bruce and Dick’s.

“Look, whatever it is, the spell was meant to kill, okay? It’s not some de-aging or shrinking spells, but something in you prevent that from happening. My guess is the Pit reserves it, try to fight the influence of the spell on your body, preventing it from killing you. I can’t really get a full feel of the spell. It is there, but just barely. It’s like it is slowly fading from your body. So, I cannot tell for sure what kind of spell it is and who could possibly practice it. However, it must be really powerful person and has been practicing magic for a very long time.”

“That doesn’t explain sh*t!” Jason spats angrily, “Can you or can you not return me back?”

Dick thinks his heart might have stopped beating for a moment because, because, the spell is meant to kill Jason. Oh my God.

“It’s meant to kill you Jason. You should be dead.” Zatana reiterates.

Oh my God. Dicks is rooted on his spot. He feels sick to his stomach.

“But by some miracle you are not. I know magics and I practice magics, but I am not that powerful. I cannot bring someone back to life.”

Oh God. Dick ears are ringing.

“So what? You mean I’m stuck in this…” Jason points down to his body.

“I don’t know. This is not what I am usually dealt with. The Pit is currently running wild in your body and I am assuming that it is still trying to fight the remaining spell in your body. We need to wait and see whether or not it would completely wash away the spell and see what will happen after that.”

Dick’s knees are a little weak. He needs to sit down. Oh my God.

“Will he be alright?” Bruce asks tensely.

“As far as I know he is fine, but I don’t know what will happen after. I am sorry.”

“How long will it take for the Pit to settle everything down?” Bruce asks again.

“Maybe not for too long. I could barely feel the spell like I said. Look, I’ll try to find as much information as I could, but I can’t promise you anything. The worse that could happen is that Jason dies,”

Bruce’s breath hitches at that and Dick has to swallow down a whimper.

“But I don’t think that would be the case. He is still here and shows no sign of pain or discomfort. He looks like a healthy toddler. So, my hunch is that he is going to stay in this form until we can find solution to bring him back to his original size and age. Still, you need to pay close attention to him just in case something happens.”

“Wha-what? I, I’ll be like this?” Jason’s voice cracks.

Dick’s heart clenches at the look on Jason’s face. His face scrunches up. His lips are sealed together and his chin is trembling. Then he flops down on the bed, burying his face into the bed. The sound of his sniffles echoes in the room.

“Jay.” Bruce breathes out, hurrying out to the bed and kneeling down.

“It’s okay. You are okay, Jaylad. We’ll find something.”

Jason continues to sob miserably.


End file.
